<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insta-Famous by ladydragon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112007">Insta-Famous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76'>ladydragon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream's got a new plot afoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insta-Famous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>'Verse:</b> G1<br/><b>Series:</b> None<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Characters:</b> Soundwave, Starscream<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Notes:</b> Bingo Win Prompt for Turbo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave heard the noise well in advance of his approach.  Starscream's voice cut through everything all the time.  Skywarp was no stranger to shouting with his trine leader, nor just shouting in general.  However, it was far less common for Thundercracker's voice to be raised.</p>
<p>"This is, by <i>far</i> the <i>dumbest</i> plot you've ever come up with!" Thundercracker snapped, momentarily drowning out both Skywarp's derisive commentary and Starscream's indignant arguing.</p>
<p>"This one picture received <i>fifty</i> likes, Thundercracker!" Starscream sneered, and Soundwave could easily envision the look on his face, the twist to his mouth, the flare of his optics.  He really should just turn around and wait until whatever this was ended before trying to get to his quarters, but the word 'plot' clung to Soundwave.  It was always better to know what the Seeker was planning for his next takeover attempt than to allow it to be a surprise.</p>
<p>"So?!" Thundercracker boomed.  "What the frag difference does it make that a few dozen humans like one stupid picture?"</p>
<p>"It's not stupid!" Starscream shrieked.</p>
<p>"It's totally stupid," Skywarp said and laughed.  "I mean look at you!  What are you even doing to your wings there?  That's not sexy, Screamer."</p>
<p>"Give me that!"  There was a brief sound of a scuffle that ended on Skywarp's disappointed whine.</p>
<p>"Starscream."  And that, Soundwave recognized, was Thundercracker's 'I'm going to be really patient and hope against hope Starscream understands' tone.  "Humans have no part in how our military hierarchy works.  Having even million likes from humans isn't going to make Megatron step down and offer you leadership."</p>
<p>"You don't know that!"</p>
<p>"Pretty safe bet," Skywarp grumbled, clearly still annoyed that Starscream had taken whatever he had from him.</p>
<p>"We do know that," Thundercracker said, his voice lowered, forcing Soundwave to inch closer to the corner separating the trine from him.  "Post all you want to your instant gram, but don't go swanning through base like it means anything.  You're just going to torque Megatron off and get your aft beat again."</p>
<p>Soundwave was close enough he was able to catch the victorious flare of emotion from Starscream, and suddenly, he understood the plan clear as day.</p>
<p>"Fine," Starscream said with a sniff of offense.  "See if I share my fame with either of you.  And you can kiss being my Second in Command goodbye too!"</p>
<p>Soundwave cursed inwardly, turned, and darted back down the hall on silent feet.  Knowing just how Starscream planned to use his potential fame -and Cybertronians were a constant source of fascination to humans- meant he could not let the Seeker know he knew about it.  It wasn't like Starscream <i>could</i> take over the Decepticons with humans, but he could certainly manipulate human opinions of <i>other</i> Decepticons, and he <i>would</i>.  And then humans could become more of a threat to those Decepticons when they were out in public or on raids.</p>
<p>Soundwave dragged a datapad out of his subspace and pretended to read it as he turned again- just in time to see Starscream storm around the corner.  He sidestepped Starscream's casual swipe when the Seeker passed him.</p>
<p>"Out of my way!"</p>
<p>Thundercracker heaved a sigh and met Soundwave's visor.  "I'll keep an optic on him."</p>
<p>"As will I," Soundwave said, already pinging Ravage and Buzzsaw.  It would do more damage to inform Megatron now, but Soundwave would also begin working on a way to convince his leader to attempt a different sort of punishment for Starscream.  Perhaps taking away his access to the human internet he so enjoyed?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html">CLICK HERE</a> to learn more about me!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:<br/><b>Feedback</b></p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)</li>
</ul>
<p><b>Author Responses</b><br/>This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgment of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.<br/>If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding.  ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>